The present invention is generally related to the game, puzzle and puzzle solving arts and, in particular, to a novel puzzle solving aid structure and method of use.
Sudoku-type puzzles have been used in the art for many years. The term “sudoku” is generic and broadly signifies number placement. Many different styles and configurations of sudoku-type puzzles are known in the art.
FIG. 1 shows a sudoku puzzle configuration which is widely used in the United States and internationally. It includes a nine-by-nine grid totaling eighty-one (81) spaces and is subdivided into nine boxes of nine spaces each.
The puzzle is presented by the puzzle creator to the puzzle solver in the format shown in FIG. 1, i.e. about 25 to 31 of the spaces are filled in by the puzzle creator. The solver must fill in the empty spaces using numerals 1-9 in the manner of sudoku play.
Various sudoku publications and puzzle books have described suggested methods of solving a sudoku puzzle. Such methods typically involve having the puzzle solver focus on a particular number or a particular area of the puzzle to begin a process of elimination and to thus make a tentative beginning regards solving the entire puzzle.
It is an object of the present invention to set forth a puzzle solving aid which is utilized to make a first pass through the entire puzzle and to quickly and easily list all of the possible solution numbers. Such listing is done, in pencil, on the puzzle by means of a central aperture on the puzzle solving aid.
It is also an object of the invention to show a method of sudoku puzzle solving in combination with a specially designed puzzle solving aid.
It is a further object to demonstrate a novel puzzle solving apparatus which may be economically manufactured for widespread commercial appeal.
It is a still further object of the overall invention to teach a unique business method in which a specially designed sudoku puzzle solving apparatus is marketed in combination with a sudoku puzzle book to promote ease of solution and consequent enhanced sales for the publication.
These and other objects and advantages of the described invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description and drawings which follow.